


The Captain and the Spy

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Uncle Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Carol joins the Avengers in the hopes of showing the world that Steve Rogers is not what a captain should be.That includes helping a spy move on.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Carol Danvers
Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656
Kudos: 98





	The Captain and the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> So.....
> 
> We have reached the final one shot, at least the final one before Thanos comes, there is one more that comes at the end of the main story.

Carol had returned to Earth when Nick called her. 

She had helped the Skulls get a new home, and has been freeing planets from Kree control for years. 

Until Nick called her, told her, her home needs her. 

Carol honestly was having trouble returning, she didn't want to return ever sense.....Maria died on a plane crash. 

Carol was so heartbroken that she couldn't bring herself to come back, but she knew Maria wanted to have her home protected so she returned. There was this new heroes called the Guardians of the Galaxy protecting the universe, so it's time to protect her home. 

"Nick, what happened." 

"First, it is Fury, second, you remember Captain America ?" 

"Yeah, never liked him, he wasn't even a true captain." 

"Well he has gone rogue, killed multiple civilians, created fear against the enhanced, and made our best defender, my godson, go missing. 

That last part made Carol sad for her friend. "I am sorry Fury." 

"Nah, kid is a fighter, he will return, that's not why I called you." 

"So why did you call me ?" 

"I made a mistake of making a fake captain a leader, time to change that." 

The moment she saw Sharon Carter, she was blown of her feet. She was beautiful. 

"She was going with Rogers, not only he abandones her, but makes her cousin go missing." 

How could someone leave someone so gorgeous, Carol knew she had to help her, show her what a true captain is like.

"Colonel James Rhodes." 

"Captain Carol Danvers." 

Rhodes smiled, "so Fury got an actual Captain, nice, might help all the damage Rogers did." 

"That is why I am here for." 

That moment Rhodes became Rhodey, and Carol made it clear her mission to fix everything Rogers had done under the tittle of captain. 

"Hello." 

Carol was approaching Sharon, she was on the gym, punching the life of a punching bag.

Sharon looked at her. 

"Captain" 

"Call me Carol please." 

Sharon snorted. 

"No offence Carol, but I have enough with captains for today, I had to bring the one that made my cousin go missing. 

"Non taken, but you are forgetting something agent carter. 

"What ?" 

"Rogers is no captain, you have yet to meet one." 

After that, Sharon and Carol became closer each day. 

"She is my niece Carol, look out for her, don't be like Rogers." 

"I wouldn't even dream off being like him, Fury" 

When Tony Stark returned with the Guardians of the Galaxy, she saw Sharon tear up from seeing her cousin, that made Carol so happy. Both for the man to be fine, and for the one that she loves to be reunited with her family. 

"Hey Captain, wait up." 

She looked as Tony Stark approached her. 

"Call me Carol Mr. Stark, I am not like others that requiere everyone to call me one." 

"Even if they aren't really one ?, I like you Carol, call me Tony then." 

"Al right Tony." 

"So some birds named Phil and Daisy told me you have eyes on my cousin." 

That made Carol freeze, she knew that Tony was her last family, is he against she courting her cousin ? 

"Relax Carol, I am fine with it." 

She breathed on relief. 

"I was hoping that you could help me, she is still distraught over Rogers, having a hard time leaving the Captain America idea, I want her to be happy, not bitter for me." 

"I can do that, but you shouldn't deal with Rogers either." 

"I have help." 

"Ah yes, the daughter of Thanos makes a good protector." 

"He took her." 

"That I know, don't worry Tony, she seems like a good partner, not as good as your cousin though." 

"Jajajaja, but you know, I think she likes you Carol, I really do." 

Carol had done it. 

She convinced Sharon to go to dinner today. 

Tony borrowed her one of his cars, the same he used to confess to Gamora and the one Bruce and Valkyrie used when they kissed. 

"It has a magic touch." 

She was willing to believe him. 

When she saw Sharon, her mouth went wide open. 

"Hey, you...you look great." 

"Cat got your tongue Captain." 

"Hahaha, should we go, your cousin gave me one of his cars." 

"Let's go then."

"Sharon wait !" 

Great, Rogers.

She was glad when he didn't even hide his disdain when he saw her, it's fine, she hates him to. 

"Danvers, this is a private matter, go away." 

"Sorry Rogers, Carol is taking me to dinner, we need to go now." 

"Sharon please, I need your help,, if Tony is your cousin, you can get him to talk to me." 

"And why would she help you talk to her cousin Rogers, after how you treat him." 

"Please Sharon, I think that he is in danger, that green woman did something I know it, you need to get him to talk to me." 

"No Rogers, Gamora has done nothing but love Tony, those two are in love, and I will never help you out, nor with Tony, or anything in general." 

"Peggy would have told you too..." 

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT MY AUNT ROGERS, YOU DON'T KNOW HER SHIT, SHE WOULD HATE YOU FROM WHAT YOU DID." Sharon calmed down. " Let's go Carol." 

However Carol saw the look that Rogers had, she knew he was getting desperate, so we was prone to not think before he acted, so when he made a move to grab Sharon, Carol stoped him. 

"I think she made it clear she doesn`t want to talk to you Rogers." 

Rogers looked at her, he was furious, You know what, it's time I teach you a lesson, I don't back down from bullies." 

"Show me then." 

Rogers tried to hit her, but she grabbed him easly, she charged her punch, and punched him hard, sending him flying and knocking him out. 

"Make sure to show the he attacked first FRIDAY." 

Yes Captain." 

She looked at Sharon. 

"Carol, I am gong to say it, I fucking love you !" 

With that, Carol and Sharon forgot that Thanos was coming for some time, forgot about the asshole Rogers, whose time for his downfall was coming to an end. They decided to enjoy their new found love. 

They were just a captain and a spy.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I have explained everything in this world, there is nothing more to do than prepare for the final battle. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone that read this one shots that go with the story, hope you enjoyed them. 
> 
> On the other hand, now I can fully concentrate in the next "Stupidity is not an excuse" one shot, I can only say this, this time is our little spider's turn to get reality thrown on her face.


End file.
